Red Lollipop
by Miss.Stephanie1603
Summary: Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah saudara kembar. Mereka akan melakukan apapun demi dua buah lollipop merah. Warning!YAOI & Psycho!HanBaek.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han and others

Summary : Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah saudara kembar. Mereka akan melakukan apapun demi dua buah lollipop merah. Warning!YAOI & Psycho!HunBaek.

**WARNING :Yaoi,BoysLove,Shounen-Ai,DeathChara,Tidak sesuai EYD,Typo(s), dll.**

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::.

"Luhannie! Xiuminnie! Ayo main thama-thama!" Sosok kecil berumur 7 tahun dan berwajah imut berteriak memanggil saudara kembar dan temannya yang sedang bermain boneka di karpet bulu ruang keluarga. Orangtuanya sedang pergi. Dirumah ini hanya ada mereka bertiga dan _baby sitter_ yang entah ada dimana.

"Eung? Main apa Hyunnie?" Yang bernama Luhan menoleh lucu kearah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kayu kamar mereka. Meninggalkan sejenak rutinitasnya bersama boneka _teddy bear_nya. Xiumin masih tetap asyik dengan mainannya.

"Main doktel-doktelan. Tunggu thebental, ne!" Baekhyun berkata dengan aksel cadel anak kecilnya semangat. Luhan hendak menolak karena ia sedang asik dengan _' '_ nya, kembali membungkam mulutnya karena percuma. Baekhyun sudah melesat keluar dan pergi mengambil sesuatu diluar sana. Ia mengendikkan bahunya pasrah dan kembali fokus kepada bonekanya. Mungkin mereka akan menjalankan sesuatu yang melelahkan lagi.

Tak berapa lama waktu bergulir, Baekhyun telah kembali membawa 1 tas berukuran medium. Ia tampak sedikit keberatan membawanya, terbukti karena badannya yang kecil dan isi dari tas tersebut yang sedikit berat.

"Apa itu, Hyunnie?" Xiumin penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih diam tetap menghampiri Luhan dan Xiumin dengan senyum polos melukis wajahnya

"Apakah itu bethi atau thejenithnya?" Terka Luhan masih penasaran menebak-nebak apa yang dibawa Baekhyun. Setahunya, peralatan dokter-dokteran sangat ringan.

Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega kemudian duduk dan membuka tas berwarna hitam tersebut. Luhan juga Xiumin diam dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah membuka resleting tas tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian muncullah seperangkat benda tajam alias berbagai pisau dapur dari yang kecil hingga besar, jarum suntik, gunting, botol berisi cuka, jarum jahit, benang, staples dan lain-lain. Darimana Baekhyun menadapatkan alat-alat tersebut?

Luhan menganga "Hyunnie dapat dalimana ini themua?" Xiumin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang menampilkan _eyesmile_nya. Ia menceritakan panjang lebar tanpa henti sambil mengecek satu-satu benda tajam itu.

Satu, appa mereka berdua(Luhan dan Baekhyun) adalah seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit besar Seoul.

_[Flashback]_

_Baekhyun, Luhan dan appa mereka sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan langsung menuju kerumah sakit appa mereka karena ada sedikit urusan._

_"Eum.. Appa.. Toiletnya dimana? Luhan ingin buang ail kecil" Luhan gelisah lalu mendongak menatap appanya._

_"Hannie ingin ke toilet? Ikuti appa, ne. Baekki, tunggu disini sebentar oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu kembali mengemut lollipopnya. Ia duduk di bangku panjang di depan suatu ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Bedah'_

_3 menit kemudian Luhan dan appanya belum juga kembali. Baekhyun yang sudah jenuh setengah mati melihat orang-orang, pasien, dokter maupun suster yang berlalu lalang pun akhirnya berdiri dan tatapannya tertuju pada pintu di depannya. 'Sepertinya seru menelusup masuk ke dalam ruangan tertutup seperti di film-film' Pikir Baekhyun. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan koridor yang sedang ia pijak sekarang sepi tidak ada orang lalu ia segera membuka ruangan tersebut. Bingo. Tidak dikunci. Tanpa basa-basi lelaki kecil yang dikucir rambutnya itu langsung masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya lagi. _

_Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya kagum. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada nampan yang berisi benda tajam yang sepertinya baru saja dicuci. Baekhyun berpikir benda-benda itu mirip dengan mainan dokter-dokterannya tapi yang ini lebih besar dan keren. Ia langsung mengambil benda-benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil berwarna ungu miliknya. Baekhyun segera melesat keluar ruangan itu dan tersenyum senang. Dan tak lama setelah itu Luhan dan appanya kembali._

_"Kajja, kita pulang"_

_[Flashback End]_

Kedua, eomma mereka seorang Chef di salah satu restoran Perancis terkenal di Seoul.

Jadi Baekhyun dapat menemukan dengan mudah koleksi-koleksi alat dapur eommanya.

Luhan _plus_ Xiumin bengong dengan penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Jadi main apa tidak?" Luhan _to the Point_.

"Tentu thaja! Hyunnie jadi doktelnya dan Luhannie jadi thuthelnya, oke? Thementara Xiuminnie jadi pathien" Baekhyun memandang Luhan dan Xiumin penuh harap. Luhan dan Xiumin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Nah, Xiuminnie mulai dali depan pintu berpula-pula thepelti olang thakit kemudian Hyunnie akan memeliktha Xiumin" Xiumin mengangguk mantap. Ia berakting seperti orang sakit dengan sangat baik.

"Aduh.. Doktel tolong peliktha Xiuminnie" Xiumin berlagak seperti orang sakit menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Berbalinglah dulu dithini" Baekhyun menopang Xiumin ke tempat tidur. Xiumin menurut dengan yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian berakting seperti memeriksa Xiumin.

"Thepeltinya haluth dibedah. Tunggu thebental, ne?" Baekhyun mengambil pisau pemotong sayuran yang sudah diasah sehingga menjadi super tajam. Baekhyun membuka sedikit kaos Xiumin dan mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke perutnya.

_Jleb_

Dalam sekali hentakan pisau tersebut sudah tertusuk dalam ke perut Xiumin. Sudah dipastikan pemubuluh darahnya telah banyak yang terputus mengingat Baekhyun masih anak-anak. Darah sudah mengucur keluar sampai ke seprei tempat tidur. Xiumin meringis kesakitan. Lalu Baekhyun mencabut pisaunya lagi kemudian kembali mengiris secara vertikal dan horizontal. Setelah sudah membentuk formasi segiempat, Baekhyun mengangkat kulit perut Xiumin dan terlihatlah organ-organ dalam seperti usus,hati,lambung dan sebagainya. Baekhyun menatap polos kearah organ tersebut. Sementara Xiumin sendiri sudah pucat karena kekurangan darah.

"Nah, thepeltinya dithini ada yang thakit, thuthel tolong ambilkan obat" Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil benda yang tergeletak rapi di meja samping tempat tidur. Sebotol cuka. Baekhyun menerimanya dan menuangkan botol tersebut ke arah organ dalam perut Xiumin. Semuanya. Luhan tersenyum.

"Tenang thaja, Xiuminnie~ Ini hanya untuk membelthihkan cailan belwarna melah di pelutmu"

Xiumin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia terbaring lemas dengan darah yang hampir menodai seluruh seprai tempat tidur yang awalnya berwarna kuning pastel menjadi merah pekat. Ia Merasakan sensasi dingin, sakit dan aneh di badannya.

Luhan yang sudah penasaran setengah mati ingin mengotak-atik 'hasil karya' Baekhyun langsung mengambil gunting. Ia kemudian memotong asal usus berwarna pink keruh tersebut.

"Dithini Baekhyun yang jadi doktel!" Protes Baekhyun yang menyadari saudaranya ikut-ikut dalam kegiatannya sontak mengambil jarum dan benang jahit. Kemudian menjahit kembali potongan usus yang sudah digunting Luhan. Luhan cemberut.

"Kekeke, jangan malah Hannie~ nanti kita main doktel-doktelan lagi dan Luhan jadi doktelnya" Baekhyun menghibur saudaranya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan yang mendengar itu matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Ia tahu maksudnya. Mencari teman lagi untuk 'korban' permainan dokter-dokteran.

Tanpa disadari Xiumin yang sedaritadi diam memang sudah pergi. Ya. Sudah PERGI.

Luhan dan Baekhyun kecewa karena permainannya sudah selesai. Di sisi lain mereka juga senang karena mereka akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

Mereka berdua memasukkan Xiumin ke dalam karung dan bersiap membuangnya ke danau belakang rumah mereka. Tidak lupa juga bersama seprai yang sudah ternodai darah.

Dan setelah Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali ke rumah, seseorang telah menunggu mereka.

Mereka menerima dua buah lollipop berwarna merah. Dari seseorang. Orang tersebut menyeringai.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::.

Namaku Baekhyun.

Ini saudara kembarku Luhan.

Kami berdua suka lollipop Strawberry.

Berwarna merah pekat seperti cairan yang mengalir di tubuh manusia.

Kami adalah penjahat.

Kami...

PEMBUNUH.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::.

**TBC**

Wehehehehe HALO xD kali ini Author comeback setelah hiatus beberapa minggu? Eh, sebulan kali ada ya ._.a itu gegara tugas sekolah yang bikin kepala meledak bummm bummm duaaarr(?)

Author dateng membawa ff bernuansa baru dengan genre SUSPENSE en MYSTERY. /JLEGERRRRRR/ MUAHAHAHAHAHHA #AuthorKetawaNista *plakk*

Oke, ini ff mau lanjut atau hapus? Sori dori mori(?) banget Author gak terlalu jago bikin ginian tapi jari lentik nan cantik Author menari-nari sendiri diatas keyboard dan jadilah ff super gagal ini(?) /Emang bisa -_-/

Ini masih belum seberapa ya? chapter depan kalo banyak yang minat akan Author bikin lebih sadis+horror /yaa kalo gak gagal dan reviewnya buaanyakk/

Nah, setelah ini Author akan ngelanjutin **ff Holiday with Eyang Subur**

Oke, sekali lagi Author kasih lope-lope(?) buat kalian :* muahhhhhhhhhh

**Mind To Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

6 Tahun kemudian...

Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kondisinya? Masih sama. Melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa menumbangkan orang-orang tak berdosa. Kejam memang. Namun mereka kenyataannya sudah dipengaruhi oleh 'bos' mereka. Hanya untuk sesuatu yang sepele. Lollipop dambaan mereka berdua yang entah membuat dua bersaudara itu kecanduan.

"Baekhyun, irreona!" Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di ranjang miliknya. Anak berusia 13 tahun itu memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian matanya melirik jam dinding lonjong di salah satu dinding kamarnya (kamar Baekhyun juga tentunya). Tak sampai satu detik matanya melotot lucu. Pukul 6.15 AM.

"Eunghh" Baekhyun melenguh pelan dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Cepatlah beranjak dari ranjangmu! Kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" Luhan menggebu-gebu dan menghentakkan kakinya. Baekhyun membuka matanya kemudian menatap tajam Luhan. Setelah puas, ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Luhan mendengus.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan menuruni tangga dan telah melihat orangtua mereka telah duduk manis di meja makan. Tersenyum hangat ketika melihat kedua anak remaja mereka telah rapi dengan seragamnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang" Wanita paruh baya mencium pipi kedua anaknya setelah mereka telah sampai di depan meja makan. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil kursi mereka masing-masing. Sarapan kali ini roti panggang. Seperti biasa. Tapi pikir mereka rasanya membosankan jika sarapan selalu makan roti panggang dengan telur setengah matang diatasnya. Baekhyun berinisiatif mengambil selai strawberry yang kebetulan berada di depan piringnya. Sedangkan Luhan menyukai pedas mengambil saos di depannya.

"Kental?"

"Merah?"

Mereka tidak sengaja bergumam bebarengan yang tentunya tidak di dengar orangtua mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan saling pandang kemudian senyum miring terlukis di wajah mereka.

"Ayo, nanti kita 'bermain' bersama" Luhan memberi usul kepada Baekhyun yang sedang asyik mengoles selainya banyak-banyak. Luhan pun juga ikut mengoleskan saosnya banyak-banyak.

"Setuju" Balas Luhan lalu melahap roti panggang dengan saos diatasnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya Luhan menutup matanya rapat-rapat, lidah terjulur keluar dan mukanya berkerut. Bisa kalian bayangkan wajahnya sangat konyol sekarang.

"Eomma! INI SANGAT ASAAAMMMM" Luhan mengambil gelas berisi susu miliknya dan meneguknya banyak-banyak sampai terlihat sedikit cairan berwarna putih mengalir dari mulut ke dagunya. Baekhyun melongo melihatnya.

"Itu saos Mexico, Hannie" Jawab appanya santai sambil membaca koran paginya hari ini. Tak lupa secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya dan menyeruputnya pelan.

Eommanya dan juga Baekhyun hanya cengengesan melihat Luhan yang malangnya mengoleskan saos Mexico yang terkenal asamnya itu dengan melampaui batas.

GUBRAKK!

"Kami berangkat" Baekhyun dan Luhan serempak. Melangkahkan kaki mereka ke halte bus yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::.

"Kenapa bus nya belum datang-datang?" Gerutu Baekhyun. Ia sesekali melirik jam tangannya dengan malas. Luhan yang sedikit risih dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tak suka menunggu pun memberi saran.

"Bagaimana kalau.. Ah, kau lihat kan yeoja itu tampak sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Kau bisa melemparkan sesuatu ke tengah jalan dan mendekati yeoja itu kemudian meminta tolong kepadanya agar mengambilkan barang yang kau lempar tadi" Luhan menyeringai sambil menatap targetnya.

"Ide bagus" Baekhyun ikut menyeringai. Ia pun melancarkan aksinya. Melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil tak terpakai yang ada di tasnya ke tengah jalan raya. Lalu mendekati calon korbannya seolah-olah hal yang dilakukannya memang tak sengaja. Aktingnya sangat bagus membuat yeoja itu percaya dan mengangguk tak sadar dirinya telah dipermainkan. Apakah ia tidak merasa curiga sedikitpun? Yeoja itu tak peka atau Baekhyun terlalu pintar? Entahlah.

Dari kejauhan Luhan terkikik pelan karena idenya berjalan mulus. Tak sampai disitu, kemudian terdengar bunyi rem mobil, teriakan pejalan kaki, klakson mobil, dan terakhir dentuman yang amat keras dimainkan dalam waktu yang sama membuat semua saksi mata hanya bisa menganga melihat tragedi yang baru mereka lihat.

CKITTTTT!

DUAGHH!

BRUK.

_'Ya Tuhan!'_

_'Huaa.. Gadis yang malang..'_

_'Cepat panggil ambulance!'_

_'Telepon polisi kota!'_

_'KYAA! MENGERIKANN!'_

Jeritan, tangisan, ocehan, kepanikan, rasa kasihan, perasaan berduka telah bersatu terjadi di tempat itu. Tak berselang lama sirine ambulance dan mobil polisi terdengar. Mengerumuni derah tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan...

"_Good Job, brother_" Luhan menyeringai menatap ke tempat kejadian berasal. Terlihat banyak orang sekitar mengerumuni yeoja malang tadi. Yang hampir diangkut oleh petugas medis dan sang sopir penabrak malang itu pasrah dibawa ke pihak kepolisian.

"Tidak buruk juga pagi-pagi mendapatkan hiburan baru" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis lalu berjalan melalui Luhan. Luhan kemudian mengekori Baekhyun. Mereka menuju ke sekolah seperti biasa.

.

.

.

"Pstt.. kau sudah mendengar tentang kecelakaan tragis tadi pagi di kawasan Cheongdam?"

"Hhh, Coba ceritakan aku. Aku baru mengetahuinya"

"Aku tadi melewati jalan itu tadi sewaktu berangkat ke sekolah, pantas saja jalanan macet dan terlihat banyak polisi juga warga sekitar. Hampir saja aku terlambat.. huh"

Terlihat beberapa orang siswa tengah bergosip ria di cafetaria saat itu pada jam istirahat. Tampaknya akan menjadi perbincangan hangat siswa-siswi disini beberapa hari ke depan untuk masalah kecelakaan-sebenarnya tidak begitu pantas disebut kecelakaan melainkan pembunuhan tanpa motif yang jelas-. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil kembali melahap separuh steaknya yang sudah hampir dingin.

Bel berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Para siswa-siswi berhamburan berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam kelas. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya berjalan santai di tengah aura ketergesaan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Pada waktu Baekhyun tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menubruknya.

'BRUKK'

"..." Hening menyelimuti atmosfer saat itu.

"HEY.." Baekhyun berdiri dengan dibantu Luhan. Sedangkan orang yang menabrak Baekhyun hanya membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" Lalu orang itu dengan rasa tak bersalahnya pergi begitu saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan panik.

"SEMUANYA AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA JIKA IA TIDAK MENYENTUH DAN TIDAK MENGENAI.."

"Apa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Luhan sontak ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah celana Baekhyun. /Author dan readers juga ikut-ikutan liat *modus*/

"YA! KEMBALI KAAUUUUUUUUU!" Baekhyun berteriak kepada sosok jangkung yang masih belum begitu jauh dari mereka. Baekhyun sesekali meringis saat menggerakkan kakinya. Cenut cenut kaya marmut gimana gitu /abaikan aja yang tadi, author lagi error/

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::.

"HAH! DIA TADI SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! AKAN KUCINCANG TUBUHNYA LALU KUBUANG KE JURANG SAAT BERTEMU DENGANNYA LAGI" Baekhyun memelototkan matanya sambil berteriak tidak jelas di perjalanan pulang sekolah. Luhan yang selalu menjadi pendengar baik Baekhyun hanya pasrah karena gendang telinganya yang selalu sakit mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, lebih ba-" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun sedikit berlari menuju suatu tempat.

"HEY, BUKANKAH ITU TADI ORANG YANG BERANI MENABRAKKU?!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat Luhan menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun kemudian mendatangi lelaki 'tersangka' kejadian tadi siang. Luhan membuntuti Baekhyun dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Baekhyun menghampiri sosok tinggi itu lalu menepuk pundaknya keras.

'PLAKK'

"SIAPA?" Orang itu nadanya sedikit meninggi. Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat dua orang anak yang lebih pendek darinya. Yang satu wajahnya imut tapi terkesan dingin dan kejam yang satunya lebih imut, cantik dan menyiratkan kelembutan.

"Park..Chan..Yeol" Luhan mengeja _name tag_ yang ada di seragam lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Hey, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu!" Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa?" Lelaki bername tag _Park Chanyeol _dengan tampang poker facenya.

Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi naik darah. Ia menarik kemeja Chanyeol lalu menariknya ke suatu tempat. Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari kemeja Chanyeol tapi percuma itu sia-sia. Tenaga Baekhyun lebih kuat. Luhan mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Chanyeol kesakitan karena lehernya menjadi sesak.

Tak lama berselang, mereka bertiga telah sampai di sebuah gang kecil yang sepi. Baekhyun memojokkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ke dinding berhiaskan grafitti.

"Siapa kau? Bahkan kau belum menjawab sudah berani menarik paksaku kesini. Memangnya kau siapa, hah?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Aku? Aku Baekhyun. Aku pembunuh" Baekhyun datar.

"Lalu ada apa pembunuh memanggilku lalu membawaku kesini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Karena kau tadi pagi sudah menabrakku tanpa membantuku"

"Oh, jadi kau tadi. Tapi aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau membuat badanku sakit"

"Hhhh, baiklah. Bagian mana yang sakit, eum?" Chanyeol memasang wajah kalem dibuat-buat.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melonggarkan genggamannya di kerah Chanyeol dan raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi merah padam. Chanyeol dan Luhan yang menyaksikan itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya bertanya-tanya.

"Baek?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

"Itu.. di bagian.. Sini" Baekhyun menunjukkan arah ke bawah dengan ogah-ogahan(?) dan dibalas tawaan dari Chanyeol. Sementara Luhan hanya nyengir melihat itu.

"Hahaha, aigooo, mana ada pembunuh yang mengeluh karena hal sepele seperti ini, eoh?" Chanyeol sedikit menyindir

"TAPI BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA MEMPUNYAI KETURUNAN LALU TIDAK ADA YANG MAU DENGANKU?" Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam. Dan pernyataan Baekhyun yang terlalu blak-blakan itu pun ditertawai lagi oleh Chanyeol. Dan kali ini Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"LUHAN! Kau memihakku atau memihak si idiot ini?!" Baekhyun memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau denganmu, aku bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupmu" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Luhan _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Baekhyun wajahnya tambah padam sudah seperti lollipop merah.

"Jangan bercanda denganku disaat seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"..."

Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Chanyeol mulai bosan memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Ya, sudah. Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana jika aku 'memijatmu' sekarang?" Chanyeol yang tadinya dingin sekarang bertampang seperti ahjussi _pervert_.

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari tempat itu. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol tapi tidak mempan.

"HEY! LEPASKAN! LUHAN, TOLONG AKU!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil melihat kearah Luhan yang masih cengo di tempat.

"TENANG SAJA! NANTI BAEKHYUN AKAN KUANTAR PULANG" Teriak Chanyeol.

Kisah ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Benci jadi cinta.

#Backsound ZIGAS - Benci Jadi Cinta

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::.

"Hhhh, menyebalkan. Aku pulang sendiri" Luhan menggerutu tidak jelas selama perjalanan menuju rumah.

'Pluk'

"Eh? Apa ini?" Luhan mengambil benda yang baru saja jatuh dari pemiliknya. Sebuah gantungan kunci perak berbandul hati.

Luhan mengambilnya lalu menghampiri seseorang yang tidak jauh baru saja berjalan di depannya.

"Permisi" Luhan menyentuh pundak seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Pemuda tersebut membalikkan badannya terlihat wajah tirus, sedikit pucat, mata sembab mungkin habis menangis. Tapi tampan. Pikir Luhan.

"Apa ini punyamu?" Luhan menyerahkan gantungan kunci tadi dan lelaki berwajah tirus itu tersenyum tipis, saangaatt tipis dan menerima uluran tangan Luhan.

"Gomawo" Lelaki itu berterima kasih. Luhan tidak puas begitu saja, ia menanyakan nama lelaki tersebut.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Sehun"

"Hm, apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?" Luhan tahu ini sedikit lancang. Tapi ia benar-benar sangat penasaran. Entah kenapa nalurinya berkata untuk menanyakannya.

"Kakakku.."

"Baru saja meninggal tadi pagi karena kecelakaan"

JLEB

Kecelakaan? Apakah tadi pagi di halte? Apakah lelaki ini adalah seorang adik dari yeoja tadi pagi?

Luhan akui, ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Bisa ia lihat raut wajah Sehun yang begitu sayu menyiratkan penuh kedukaan. Oke, mungkin Luhan sekarang benar-benar merutuki idenya tadi. Luhan memang benar-benar kejam.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Aku melihat CCTV di halte bus tadi. Aku sedang mencari orang itu. Aku berjanji akan membunuh dengan tanganku sendiri orang yang membunuh telah kakakku" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

**TBC**

SEDIKIT KESALAHAN PADA SUMMARY! HARUSNYA PAIRNYA **'HanBaek'** **bukan 'HunBaek'**

Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya! *bow*

Tetap tinggalin jejak, ne? ^^

**SS : Hehehe, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya :p**

**ockta1810 : Ini udah dilanjutt ;3**

**Rizka Candratazk : Gomawo~ Iya, sebisa mungkin gue panjangin per-chapternya, beb :* jangan **

**marah lagi ye *wakss xDD lope-lope buat elu kkkk :***

**hyunda89 : Wehehehehe xD *ketawa setan* mungkin itu udah nasib Xiumin(?) /abaikann/**

**Ahahaha, akunya emang kejam, serang authorr *duaghh***

**Nuguya : Hahaha, gimana ceritanya? Pasti kurang menegangkan ya ;_; ikuti terus ceritanya **

**Biar tau siapa yang ngasih lollipopnya :p Hehe, gomawo! ^^**

**Yenny : Ya tidakk bisa jadi Sehun :p masih rahasia dong, ikuti terus ceritanya, ne? xD**

**Sehununyu : Wkwk, gomawo ^^ ini udah dilanjut ;)) Karena Xiumin imut kaya anak kecil, **

**Makanya jadi temennya HunBaek xD**

**mvpshawol0 : Ngahahaha :D jangan dibayangin, ntar enek(?), wehehehe iya aku kejam bgt**

**ampe bikin Xiumin dibuang ke danau :p *duagh* ini udah dilanjut kok ^^ ikuti terus ceritanya ;)**

**jungsssi : WEHEHEHEHE *Backsound ala diskotik* yang ngasih lollipop? Yang pasti manusia lah **

**:p ahahaha, ikuti terus ceritanya^^ iya author jahat nistain mereka disini u,u *sroott(?)**

**Gyurievil : Wehehehe ini udah diapdet :3 gomawo^^**

**Aiiu d'freaky : Wehehehe, gimana ya? xD ikuti trus ceritanya :D di chapter ini udah jelas kan? **

**Enggak sama kok kaya Psycho Family, bagusan Psycho Family lah dibanding FF ini enggak ada**

** apa-apanya ;_; Cuma sama pemain utamanya doang yang sama xD hehe, gomawo^^**

**Cho Rai Sa : Hehe, ini udah diapdet :3**

**Twentae : Ahahahaha xD gomawo^^ *nyodorin pisau daging* jangan lupa bagi" satenya yo **

**kalo dah jadi(?) *duagh* **

**Regina Moccha Leonarista : Wehehehe, silahkan dibayangin, dihayati, didalami, dinikmati(?) **

**aja anak 7 taun kaya gitu xD **

**Daesy05 : Akan aku usahain biar bikin korban"nya terbunuh dengan lebih kejam ;_; gak **

**kuat bayangin yang terlalu sadis u,u **

**Gomawo ne ^^ ikuti terus ceritanya ;)**

**shinLophLoph : ahaha, ada sedikit kesalahan author disini ._. harusnya pairnya HanBaek bukan **

**HunBaek. Author bner-bener minta maap :( hehe. Gomawo dan mau baca ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"HEY, KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA" Baekhyun meronta dari tarikan Chanyeol.

"Ke rumahku" Chanyeol singkat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja masalah tadi. Aku ingin pulang sekarang"

"Benarkah sudah tidak sakit? Kalau begitu coba kulihat"

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya kepada Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh lelaki tiang listrik itu. Baru pertama kali Baekhyun menemukan orang aneh yang tidak takut kepadanya, bahkan membuatnya sangat malu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita mengobrol saja, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku memerhatikanmu di sekolah, sejak penerimaan siswa baru" Chanyeol frontal. Baekhyun menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang sebagai sarang kutu(?)

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Baekhyun, mengapa kau selalu cemberut begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hey, berapa umurmu?"

"13 tahun"

"Kau lahir bulan apa?"

"November"

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku 'hyung' karena aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Memangnya kau bulan apa?"

"Mei"

"Tidak mau"

"Harus"

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Aish, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memenggal kepalamu! Kau tau kan aku seorang pembunuh?"

"Aku tau, kau pembunuh rasa cintaku kepada orang lain dan sekarang kau berhasil, aku sudah mencintaimu sekarang"

BLUSH

"ANIYAAA BUKAN SEPERTI ITU! AKU PEMBUNUH BERANTAI! MEMBUNUH ORANG!" Baekhyun berteriak di tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah. Menciptakan cipratan air liur di sekitar wajah Chanyeol yang mulus /uhuuyyyy/

CUP

Wajah Baekhyun tambah memerah seperti habis dipanggang di _microwave_ pada suhu 1000 derajat. /oke, abaikan ini mengandung unsur parabola -_-/

"Apa... yang kau lakukan..." Baekhyun masih terbengong-bengong dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Untung saja di taman itu sangat sepi, karena udara siang hari yang sangat panas siapa yang akan pergi ke taman? Hanya orang aneh saja *lirik BaekYeol* xD

"Menciummu, Baekkie~" Chanyeol memasang wajah seperti singa kelaparan -_- /Sabar, Yeol, kisahmu baru saja dimulai, jangan buru-buru ._./

"BERANI SEKALI KAU! AKU AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU SEKARANG JUGA!" Baekhyun rupanya tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Pisau daging?

"Eh? Ya..ya apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu, HYUNG?" Chanyeol menekankan kata 'hyung' dan ia melihat pisau daging itu dengan tatapan horror. Bagaimana tidak? Pisaunya sudah pasti besar, tajam dan mengkilat seperti baru saja diasah, tapi yang bikin horror, gagang pisaunya itu bermotif _hello kitty_ -_-

"Memotong kepalamu" Baekhyun dingin. Kilatan matanya berubah menjadi api yang berkobar-kobar.

"Ah, ehh.. kau juga suka _hello kitty_, hyung?" Chanyeol mencairkan suasana, berharap pertanyaannya itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti untuk memotong kepalanya.

"EH? Apakah kau juga menyukainya juga? HUAAAAAA TIDAK KUSANGKA AKU MEMPUNYAI TEMAN YANG JUGA MENYUKAI _HELLO KITTY_! Kita serasi~" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang tadinya dingin, matanya berubah berkaca-kaca tidak ketinggalan muncul simbol _hello kitty_ berwarna pink. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan gaya manja. Chanyeol cengo. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu pembunuh atau ... silahkan kalian simpulkan sendiri -_-

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::.

BRUKK

Seseorang jatuh terjun bebas tepat di ranjang. Makhluk lainnya ikut-ikutan naik ke ranjang. Mulai menghampiri lelaki yang tengah terbaring dengan peluh di dahinya sampai lehernya. Mulai mencium, menjilat wajah pemuda yang tengah pasrah tersebut.

"Ah, hentikan.."

**TBC**

*duaghhh*

*dibakar readers*

*babak belur*

Oke, kita lanjutkan sajahh epep nya -_-

Tidak ada jawaban.

"HENTIKAN, **RUBY**" Lelaki yang terbaring itu bernama Luhan mulai menjauhkan wajah anjing peliharaannya dari wajahnya yang berkeringat setelah bertemu Sehun tadi. Di benaknya masih terbayang-bayang bagaimana reaksi Sehun jika mengetahui orang yang membunuh kakaknya itu adalah dia sendiri. Luhan.

"Guk guk.. aauuuu(?)" Anjing setengah serigala(?) itu menggonggong membuyarkan lamunan Luhan yang menghadap ke langit-langit kamar.

"Ah, rupanya kau lapar. Pantas saja kau daritadi selalu cari muka, anjing pintar" Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, melupakan masalah yang sedang melandanya kini. Memberi makan Ruby yang sedang melet-melet di tempatnya, persis seperti kebiasaan, ehem.. Sehun. /Oke abaikan ini/

/Maaf acara yadongannya sedang tidak tersedia saat ini karena mau Idul Adha :P sebagai gantinya ini ada NC abal-abal Luhan dan anjing peliharaannya, Ruby -_- *plakk*/

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pembunuh?"

"Eumm.." Baekhyun mengarahkan bola matanya keatas tanda sedang berpikir.

"Kira-kira sejak umur 7 tahun, pada waktu itu aku dan Luhan hyung sedang bermain pasir di taman dekat rumah, kami melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang berpipi chubby menghancurkan istana pasir kami, aku sangat kesal, tetapi Luhan hyung malah mengajaknya berkenalan dan aku memendam amarahku, pada hari itu juga Luhan hyung mengajaknya ke rumah kami dan aku mengusulkan untuk bermain dokter-dokteran. Pada waktu itu aku sangat bosan sekali, dan menemukan alat bedah appaku" Baekhyun kembali menjilat _strawberry_ _ice cream_nya yang sudah mulai mencair. Ia bercerita panjang lebar kepada Chanyeol.

"Oh, begitu" Chanyeol tidak mau berpikir panjang tentang itu, ia ikut menjilat _banana ice cream_nya yang sudah hampir habis.

Sekarang mereka sedang di rumah Chanyeol. Di dalamnya sepi karena orangtua Chanyeol tidak ada dirumah.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pulang! Antar aku pulang!"

"Kenapa? Ini baru saja jam 7 malam"

"Antar saja cepat! Entah kenapa bulu kudukku merinding dan perasaanku tidak enak sekarang, aku terbayang-bayang Luhan hyung" Baekhyun menyiratkan wajah khawatir. Ia memang sedang tidak berbohong. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal tentang Luhan. Apakah ini yang dimaksud hubungan antara saudara kembar? Telepati?

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::.

"Aku pulang!" Baekhyun menanggalkan sepatu sekolahnya dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Suasananya gelap, lampunya belum dinyalakan. Baekhyun berinisiatif meraba-raba saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Diluar juga sama. Penerangan belum dinyalakan. Bau ruangan ini juga sangat aneh. Baekhyun heran. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Appa? Eomma?Luhannie hyung?" Baekhyun berteriak.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk mencari Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Ruby, anjing peliharaannya dengan Luhan.

"Gukk.." Ruby menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun berjongkok dan mengelus-ngelus bulu halus Ruby. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menggerakkan ekornya dan menutup matanya senang.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Baekhyun kaget.

"Daa..rahh?" Baekhyun melihat noda berwarna merah pekat yang masih basah. Ia mengecek baunya. Anyir.

Baekhyun meraih badan Ruby dan melihat ada banyak darah menempel di bulunya. Sepertinya masih baru karena ia masih bisa melihat cairan merah itu menetes dari bulu Ruby ke lantai kayu rumahnya.

Yang pasti itu bukan darah Ruby. Mungkin saja ada yang mengelap darah itu ke bulu Ruby.

Baekhyun berlari ke lantai atas dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja hawa disitu sangat dingin. Padahal di ruang tamu tidak begitu dingin. Apa pemanas ruangannya belum dinyalakan?

KRIEET

Suara khas pintu kayu terbuka. Ia mulai melangkah masuk ke kamar miliknya dan Luhan.

"Luhan hyung?"

"HYUNGG!"

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang tengah meringkuk di kursi meja belajarnya. Ia merasakan hawa yang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan saat ini. Mengapa rasanya seperti akan bertemu hantu?

Luhan tetap pada posisinya yang kaku dan tidak bergerak. Baekhyun melihat Luhan membawa sebuah pisau bernodakan darah. Benar-benar masih baru, terbukti noda di pisau itu belum kering dan mengalir jatuh ke meja belajar itu membentuk aliran kecil. Luhan masih berseragam terlihat bahwa di kemeja putihnya ada bercak darah. Wajahnya pucat. Ia mengemut.. lollipop?

Mata Luhan memancarkan kekesalan. Dingin. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat saudara kembarnya itu. Apakah itu Luhan yang ia kenal sejak lahir, selalu bersikap lembut ke semua orang? Baekhyun berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa sekarang, ia berharap ini hanya lelucon bodoh dari Luhan yang diciptakan karena kesal Baekhyun tidak bersamanya untuk pulang.

Tak berselang lama Luhan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan kearah Baekhyun yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Baekki kau sudah pulang" Luhan berkata lembut sambil tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa lega tapi ia juga masih tetap takut dengan perubahan sikap Luhan yang susah ditebak.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, hyung?" Baekhyun berhati-hati juga berjaga jarak dari Luhan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengambil hati mereka" Luhan kembali dingin.

"Maksudmu apa, Luhannie hyung?"

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::.

Suara bel berbunyi di rumahnya siang hari yang cerah saat itu. Luhan yang sedang memberi makan Ruby segera berdiri dan hendak membuka pintu depan. Tapi samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap diluar sana, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi cuci tangan.

"Luhan.." Luhan yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel dikejutkan oleh eommanya di ambang pintu.

"Eh, ada apa eomma?" Luhan menutup kran airnya dan mengelap tangannya.

"Apa Luhan tau tentang masalah kecelakaan tadi pagi?" Selidik eommanya dengan menatap tajam Luhan.

Lalu eommanya menarik Luhan ke ruang tamu. Disitu sudah ada seorang polisi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

DEG

_'Mati kau Luhan'_ batin Luhan.

"Sekarang jelaskan kepada kami apa kau Luhan juga terlibat dalam kecelakaan tadi pagi? Jawab secara jujur Luhan"

"..."

"Luhan.."

"Maaf, bisakah anda datang ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai beberapa keterangan?"

"Tidak"

"Luhan..." Nadanya sangat lembut tetapi sorot mata eommanya begitu tajam dan memaksa.

"Baiklah.. aku akan ganti baju.. sebentar" Luhan bergegas kembali ke dalam kamar. Bukannya ganti baju ia malah sibuk merogoh laci meja di samping tempat tidur. Dan ketemu.

Luhan segera berbalik ke ruang tamu.

"Luhan kenapa tidak jadi ganti baju?" Eommanya terheran-heran melihat anaknya yang penampilannya belum berubah sejak terakhir kali beliau lihat. Luhan terdiam.

BYUR

Apa itu? Luhan menyiramkan satu botol penuh cairan ke badan eommanya. Ia melihat eommanya itu tengah menjerit.

"Akh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Beliau mencicit.

Dan pak polisi yang sedari tadi diam langsung melotot antara panik dan bingung apa yang harus pertama dilakukan.

Itu cairan asam sulfat. Cairan dengan kadar keasaman sangat tinggi jika terkena kulit manusia akan menjadi luka bakar dan melepuh. Atau nama bekennya air keras.

Polisi itu akhirnya lebih dulu menolong eommanya Luhan. Polisi menelepon rekan kerjanya tetapi terlambat Luhan lebih dulu menyiramkan botol air keras lainnya yang entah sedari tadi tak terlihat.

Polisi itu berteriak. Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya. Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dan kini dua orang dewasa telah terkapar. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia melancarkan aksinya dengan mengambil pistol yang ada di saku polisi tersebut. Mengarahkan ke kaki eommanya dan kaki polisi itu. Menarik pelatuknya. Dengan maksud agar mereka berdua tidak bisa berlari ke tempat lain. Melumpuhkannya.

Jeritan, erangan, kata-kata kotor, darah, aura gelap terjadi di tempat itu.

Luhan mengeluarkan pisau dapur yang sangat tajam. Telah diasah. Tampak mengkilat seolah benda mati itu berkata dalam _'sekali tebasan aku akan membuat nyawamu melayang'_.

Luhan memulai dari eommanya dulu. Bagaimanapun ia tak tega pada eommanya yang tengah menahan sakit di sekujur badannya.

SET

"Ah, ternyata eomma mengetahui beritanya secepat itu" Luhan menyayat area lutut eommanya dalam dua kali hentakan pisau dapur itu berhasil membelahnya hingga darah mengaliri seperenam dari ruang tamu itu. Sekarang tinggal setengah kaki jenjang eommanya yang masih utuh.

"A..pa yang ka..u lakukan?" Bulir air mata tampak mengalir dari pelupuk mata eommanya yang berwajah cantik itu. Kilatan murka bisa Luhan rasakan saat ini.

"Dan eomma pasti sudah melihat CCTVnya bukan?" Luhan tampak mengupas kulit daging kaki yang sudah terpisah tadi. Hingga menyisakan tulang berwarna putih kemerahan.

"Itu memang benar.. Pelakunya adalah Luhan. Anakmu" Luhan menjilat tulang kaki itu lalu menggigitnya. Ia tersenyum lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Maafkan aku, eomma.. Tapi.." Luhan berdiri lalu mendaratkan pisau dapurnya tepat di punggung eommanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak bermain Baekhyunnie. Apakah itu jahat?"

DAK

Luhan mengayunkan benda tajam itu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi karena pisaunya berhasil menembus permukaan tulang belakang. Eommanya berteriak tapi tidak seberapa karena ia benar-benar sudah lemas sekarang.

"Pasti yeoja itu merasakan sakit seperti ini ya saat kecelakaan?" Luhan membuka bekas sayatan sampai ke pinggang tadi dengan tangan kosong. Benar-benar sakit.

Pak polisi yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan tampak panik setengah mati. Tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata karena ketakutan yang dilandanya sekarang. Hanya bisa pasrah apa yang nanti akan terjadi. Kulitnya hampir seluruhnya telah rusak karena air keras itu.

Luhan berlari keluar hendak menuju garasi rumahnya. Hanya 1 menit ia kembali membawa gergaji mesin.

NGIING

Suara mesin yang terbuat dari besi itu menandakan bahwa benda itu siap digunakan. Luhan mengarahkan kembali ke punggung eommanya.

ZRASHH

GRKKKKKK

Suara tak karuan karena mesin itu berhasil memotong tulang belakang hingga masuk ke dalam organ dalam eommanya. Cipratan darah mengenai seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya.

Sepertinya sang pemilik raga itu telah kehilangan nyawanya. Luhan tersenyum miris. Lalu kembali tersenyum jahat. Meninggalkan manusia yang baru saja memperoleh gelar mayat(?) itu terkapar di lantai yang penuh dengan genangan darah.

"Maafkan aku pak polisi telah membuat masalah" Luhan berucap datar membungkukkan badannya kearah polisi dengan memasang muka dingin.

"Niatku hanya ingin menghibur Baekhyun saja" Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut sambil mendekat kearah polisi yang raut wajahnya mirip seperti seekor kucing ketakutan saat melihat makhluk asing.

"Tolong.. jangan bunuh aku.. Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau tidak mengambil nyawaku sekarang.." Pak polisi ber_name tag _Jung Hwa Seok itu memasang tampang penuh harap.

"Yah.. tapi sayang sekali aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu, pak" Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku persiapkan khusus untukmu. Nikmati pemberianku, ok?" Luhan menyeret sebuah tas hitam berukuran medium. Tas yang sama dulu untuk merengut nyawa anak bernama Xiumin. Berisi alat-alat-alat kedokteran.

Luhan mengambil alat untuk mencabut gigi dan suntikan.

_'Bagaimana jadinya jika asam sulfat ini aku suntikkan ke gusi pak polisi? Hihihi pasti menarik'_ Luhan yang kreatif itu mengisi tabung suntikan dengan asam sulfat yang tersisa. Ia kemudian memakai sarung tangan silikon dan mendekati pak polisi yang sedang pasrah dengan takdirnya.

"Buka mulutmu, pak.. aku akan memeriksa apakah sehat atau tidak? Waktunya bermain denganku" Pak polisi membuka mulutnya takut jika Luhan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang lebih aneh lagi. Luhan kemudian mengambil alat pencabut gigi dan mulai mencabuti gigi-gigi itu secara brutal dan kasar menimbulkan pendarahan yang cukup serius. Cukup susah juga sampai membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk mencabut itu semua ditambah dengan erangan dan penolakan dari pak polisi karena kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan menyuntikkan obatnya" Luhan menyuntikkan tabung suntik berisi asam sulfat tadi ke gusi pak polisi yang sudah dipenuhi darah akibat perbuatannya.

"Selesai" Luhan tertawa kecil melihat hasil karyanya itu. Pak polisi itu menitikkan air mata dan meraung-raung kecil yang tidak dimengerti Luhan.

"Waktunya penyelesaian.. Katakan sampai jumpa pada dunia.. Sampai jumpa! Senang bisa bermain denganmu, pak" Luhan berdadah ria dan menyalakan kembali gergaji mesinnya. Dalam sekali tebas kepala pak polisi malang itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah mengucur lagi dari sana.

"Sekarang tinggal mengambil hati mereka" Dengan cekatan Luhan merogoh organ dalam eommanya dan mengambil hati. Ia juga melakukan hal itu kepada pak polisi. Pastinya ia harus menyayat dadanya dulu. Dan menaruhnya di toples khusus.

"Selesai juga, bagaimanapun bermain sendiri terasa melelahkan"

Luhan lalu menyeret kedua mayat tersebut ke belakang rumah. Tak lupa menaruhnya ke dalam karung. Berniat membuang mereka ke sungai belakang. Tak sengaja ia melihat Ruby yang sedang bermain dan ia mengelap tangannya yang ternodai darah karena tak mau repot balik mencuci tangan di kamar mandi.

Luhan kembali ke ruang tamu yang setengahnya telah ternodai oleh darah. Mau tak mau ia harus mengepel dan membersihkan ruangan itu sebelum Baekhyun datang.

1 jam ia melakukan tugasnya dengan telaten, Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai atas sambil membawa 2 toples berisi hati manusia dan pisau berukuran sedang. Luhan duduk di meja belajarnya mengeluarkan hati tersebut memotongnya hingga berbentuk bulat, menaruh tusukan berwarna putih. Ia menaruh kembali sisanya.

Tak sampai setengah jam ia mendengar pintu kamar di buka. Itu Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung?"

"HYUNGG!"

Tangan Luhan masih memegang pisau berlumuran darah yang berasal dari hati manusia tadi. Dan ia sedang mengemut lollipop.

Lollipop itu sebenarnya adalah..

Hati manusia.

**TBC or END? :D**

Huaaa, akhirnya adegan darah-darahannya(?) terealisasikan juga walaupun sangat tidak menantang :D wkwk, ini mau dilanjut apa udahan? Review terus ya biar aku tambah semangat :P Chapter ini udah agak panjangkan? gomawo yang udah ngikutin cerita ini, dan untuk silent readers author nggak mau ambil pusing -_- Oh, iya.. Baca ff ku yang lain yaa :D hewhewww..

**Park Ri Yeon : Huuaaaaa salah satu author favoritku review disini :D kyaaa.. haha iya orang-orang pada nggak nyangka, tampang unyu tapi dalemnya gelap bgt wkwk :D gomawo udah mampir baca di gubuk kecilku(?) *ngasih lollipop***

** Rizka Candratazk : Lope yu tu beb :P ini udah serem apa belom? Ide lu itu aneh, beb.. Masa Luhan makan orang? :( kanibal dong? -_- hewwwheeww**

**Pandarkn : Ini udah dilanjut.. Wkwk di bagian mana yg mengerikan? O.o gomawo dah mau baca ^^**

** Gyurievil : Ditunggu ne kelanjutannya :P ini rahasia wkwk *dilempar batu* ikuti terus ceritanyaaa**

**Aiiu d'freaky : Ahahahaha, silahkan berdoa agar mereka kembali normal xD ini udah dipanjangin, kurang panjang apa udah cukup? :D hehe gomawo ^^**

** : Ahahahhaa xD tapi adegan itu lagi nggak tersedia buat saat ini krna mau Idul Adha :P *mehrong bareng BaekYeol***

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics : Belom dilamar kok, Cuma mau dipijit nikmat(?) xD *plakk***

**Nggak akan dibunuh kok, hehe ^^**

**Fujoshi203 : Sama kok chingu xD disini pake official pairing, tapi yang dimaksud HanBaek disini mereka adalah pemeran utamanya alias pembunuhnya :D ceritanya disini mereka jadi anak kembar ^^ ahahahah iya Baekhyun udah kesengsem(?) ama Chanyeol.. Iya mereka membunuh dengan tujuan buat menikmati lollipop yang berasal dari hati manusia ._. Ortu mereka? Disini udah terjawab kan? :D disini ceritanya mereka kelas 2 SMP.. Ini lollipopnya udah muncul xD *sodorin lollipop* Ahahahah doain aja yo mereka akan mengubah kebiasaan HanBaek, hohoho.. ikuti trus ceritanya ^^ **

**Cho Rai Sa : Di chapter ini udah kejawab kan? :D**

** jungsssi : Ahahahhaah xD ngakak tumveh-tumveh(?) baca review ini, Chanyeol emang udah mesum kalo ama Baekhyun :D hihihi~ Kalo Sehun tau kalo LuBaek ngebunuh kakaknya? Tunggu aja hoho :P**

**shinLophLoph : Ahahahha, ralat chingu, maksudnya disini HanBaek ^^ mian chingu *bow***

**Tapi disini ada Sehun juga kok :D gomawo dah baca ;)**

**TETEP REVIEW BIAR FF INI PANCEN OYEEEE(?)**


End file.
